She's Trouble
by BeautifulCreature135
Summary: Lena and her mom don't get along at all, her dad left her when she was little girl, and her boyfriend is the leader of a gang with a bad reputation. Follow Lena through her last few days as a normal human girl to a demigod training at camp half blood. this is my first story so please excuse any mistakes, grammar and/or spelling and please no flames RATED M FOR SMUT AND LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

_**She's Trouble**_

**A/N: Disclamer: no unfortanatly I dont own Percy Jackson...**

**Percy: No one owns me i'm an American!**

**Me: Sorry to tell you this percy but your a fictional character...**

**Percy: *Hangs head sadly* Thats messed up...**

**Me: *pats him on the back* It's ok Percy, we'll get through this together**

**Percy: *glares at me thin walks off* **

**Me: Akward...**

Mary Mayan's Pov

I sat in my daughter Lena's room, on her bed waiting for her to come home. I'm not worried; she sneaks out all the time just to see her 'friends' at 2 in the morning. I sighed as I heard the sound of a motorcycle. "She's with him again…" I muttered under my breath. Just about 30 to 45 minutes later Lena crawled through her open window, smelling of alcohol and smoke. I looked at what she was wearing. It was the usual black cut off shorts that are way too short, a purple, pink and black studded belt, a t-shirt that was cut off above her stomach and showed off her diamond skull belly button ring, and her favorite pair of grey high tops.

"Sup?" she slurred.

I narrowed my eyes at her before speaking in a clear tone, "Do you _know _what time it is, young lady?" She looks at me with a look of drunken confusion.

"Of course I know what time it is!" She hiccups before continuing her drunken answer. "It's like 10 p.m. isn't it?"

"No," I say. "It's more like 2 a.m., now answer me this. Where have you been?"

"With Blade and his gang, duh" she said hiccupping between the words 'his' and 'gang'. She then passed out on her bed, a bottle of beer and a pack of cigarettes falling out of her shoulder bag that hung loosely on her right shoulder.

I sigh and shake my head muttering, "Senile girl, she's going to have to grow up soon for what's going to happen in the future. If she doesn't soon I'm afraid of what will happen later…"

Lena's Pov

I groaned as I woke up to a massive headache, but smiled at what I remembered from last night.

*flashback*

I ran down to the other block to meet my boyfriend Blade (aka Seth). I sat at the spot he always picks me up at and waited for him to show. Soon enough I hear the roar of his engine coming down the dark street and see his headlights though the late night fog that sometimes come into the city. I jump to my feet and wait for him to stop so I can get on.

He smirks at me, "Hey babe, ready to go?"

I smirked back at him before putting the helmet on and got on the back of the bike and wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered in his ear "Let's go."

"Alright." He replies with a smirk before starting up his motorcycle and driving off to his favorite drinking spot where his gang is meeting him. I smile as the cold night air nips at my skin. The same wind throwing my hair around. Within minutes and stop in a dark alley way where his gang is waiting for us.

"Alright you two no funny business until were drunk," Blade's best friend Rob said handing us a beer, smirking "As much as I would love to see Lena strip for Blade sober, but Blade would kill me in my sleep" he said making me blush a light shade of pink .

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, taking the beer he handed me. A few drinks later I'm close to being drunk off my ass. I'm a giggling mess and I honestly don't care. I'm only half aware of what's going on at the moment, but all I know is that Blade is rubbing his hand over my bare thighs, pushing my shorts up a centimeter or two.

I giggled and hiccupped as I straddled him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Blade smirks taking advantage of our position to slip his hands under my shirt without anyone noticing. I giggle for a second before putting my hands on his chest and down lower, and pushed him to the ground, me on top of him. He looked up at me smirking and pulled me tight agents him and pulled my lips to his. I gave him full control of the kiss, just like I always do.

I hear cat calls from the gang members and think about pulling away but I can't, because Blade has pulled me closer to him with his arm wrapped around my waist and the other on the back of my neck. So I do what he told me to do when we kiss. I press myself closer to him, kiss him back. I tensed as he grinds against me and making me blush light pink. Blade groans from the friction created by the movement. I also give a small moan and gently grind against him trying to get more. Trying to get more pleasure. "More" I whimpered, managing to pull my lips away from his. I failed to notice how drunk the others where and didn't see them form a circle around Blade and I.

Blade only complied to my request and grind into me again causing my to moan a bit louder. I blushed pink as I felt someone move my hair from my neck and started to suck. I guess Blaze and I didn't realize just how drunk the other are. I moaned loudly as Blaze grinded onto me and someone sucked lightly on my collarbone.

The laughter of the others rang through the alley way. Some may have thought this was a scene from some movie, but no. This is my life, and somehow I find peace with it.

*ends flashback*

"Lena it's time for school!"My mother yelled from downstairs. I sighed and quickly got dressed in dark ripped up skinny jeans, my white lil Wayne t-shirt and my black high tops, and slipped on my leather jacket. I brushed my hair and put it in a braid, did my makeup and brushed my teeth and I was done with 30 minutes to spare. I pulled out my phone as I got a text from Blaze

Blaze: Hey babe, need me to pic u up?

I texted back: Sure met me outside my apartment!

Blaze: k be there in a sec

I tucked my phone in my jacket, ran downstairs, grabbed my bag and ran outside as I heard the familiar sound of his bike pull into the driveway. I rushed out of my bedroom to outside the apartment building I live in grabbing a slice of bacon on the way out. I hurried out the building and to Blade and eagerly jumped on the back of his bike. He smirked at me before starting up the bike and driving off. 5 minutes later we are in the school parking lot, a group of newbie's watching us with wide eyed. Blaze ignored them for now and turned to me and pushed my hair away from my neck "where'd the hicky come from? I know I didn't leave a mark last night." he said as his eyes turned to steel.

"I-I don't remember…" I lied trying to protect Rob from Blaze's fury. The last time a guy who was a newbie tried asking me out he left school with a black eye, broken arm and he was scratched up pretty bad. I didn't want that to happen to Rob. Sure I didn't know him very well but still. I don't want to see him hurt.

Blaze pinned me to the wall closest to us, one of his arms on each side of my head as he looked down at me with his cold stare "LeLe tell me the truth" he ordered me

"And how the fuck are you going to make me?" I demanded, meeting his steely gaze with my own cold gaze. He grips my hips roughly with his hand, holding me hard enough to leave a pretty horrible bruise.

"How do you think? I know you know my strength and honestly I'd hate to use it on you."

I winced and nodded "L-Last night when we were drunk and making out R-Rob came up behind me and h-he left the hicky. Y-You didn't notice and I-it felt too good to tell him to stop" I explained quickly. A hard look came into his eyes but slowly faded away.

"Fine…" He said through gritted teeth, before letting go of me. "Although, if anything like this happens again…"

I laughed weakly, relaxing more against the wall "You'll what? Kick my ass? Yeah right" I snorted. He snarled at me the cold look coming back into his eyes.

"No," He said venom dripping into his voice. "But I will find some way to break you. Because I know for a fact that everyone has a breaking point."

I glared at him "Then I should have reached mine a long time ago, my mom hates me, my dad left us and my boyfriends a huge jerk!" I exclaimed trying to get away from him so I can go inside the school building.

A little to my relief he didn't follow me, and I managed to go all the way to lunch without bumping into him, but with my luck it's not going to last. I sat at a table in the far corner, quietly eating my sandwich. I could feel someone staring at me but I choose to ignore it. I continued to eat until the feeling became stronger and I finally looked up to see who was staring at me.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" I asked the two new boys who stood in front of my table. They smirked and stared down at me, both mute. "I don't believe I stuttered but if I did, I asked, what the fuck are you two staring at?" I yelled. I made a sound of anger and frustration, threw my food away and ran outside to smoke a cigarette. I need Blaze he always knows how to get rid of the stress… I pull the cigarette away from my mouth and lend my head against the cool material of the school wall.

I let out a breathy sigh and close my eyes. I sank to the ground taking another drag from the cigarette, my eyes snapped open as I heard the familiar sound of Blade and his groups laughing. I stayed on the ground, my back agents the wall as I smoked the cigarette. As the sound of laughter got closer so did the end of my cigarette. By the time they reached where I was putting out my cigarette stub and was standing back up.

"Look who's here! Just who we needed to see" Blade said smirking

"What do you want Blade?" I asked as I put my cigarette pack in my bag.

"Hm… let me think…" He started smirking. "You… Yeah that's it, just you" he then pushed my back to the wall and slammed his lips on mine, and for once I actually fought him for dominance over the kiss. I could feel him smirk into the kiss as his arms found their way around my waist. Holding me to him, unable to move away from him. Even if I tried to get away he had my arms and legs pinned to the school wall. I moaned and gave him full control over the kiss as he grinded onto me, moving my hips with his trying to get the friction I wanted to bring me pleasure. I blushed as his hand gripped my thigh and brought it up to his waist.

I could feel pleasure welling up inside of me, like a spring waiting for the force on it to be lifted.

"More I-I need more" I whimpered into Blades chest as he grinded onto me. I clutched onto him as he pulled up my other leg to his waist, the pleasure keeps building and building in the pit of my stomach. "Oh God I need more Blade!" I whimpered.

Blade smirks and rams into me as hard and as fast as he can. Making me meow in pleasure, whispering in my ear "You like that don't you? When I give it to you fast and hard?"

I furiously nodded as I tried to clutch my legs together to prevent the orgasm from coming.

He smirks a triumphant smile and whispers in my ear, his voice husky from lust. "Then tell my… how bad and how fast and hard do you want it?"

The only response I could give him was a strained moan as I tried desperately to stop the orgasm. "Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you."

I moaned loudly and shook as I finally came, digging my nails in his shoulder blades. His friends stood by smirking and one of them snorts a remark after my climax. "Is it _that _easy to make you cum? You need to retain yourself better or it won't be any fun in the bed room!"

I sit there in Blades arms still, panting and rest my head on his shoulder "Give her a brake John it was her first time" Blade said stroking my hair as I tried to catch my breath while John's mouth made an 'O' shape before he speaks again.

"Sorry didn't know…" He says glancing at his shoes before looking back at us with a defiant smirk on his lips.

"Can-can I go home? I want to sleep…" I asked quietly, my eyed flutter.

Blade sighs and nods, "I'd sneak in through the window if I were you." I nod my head groggily as he puts my legs down but not stepping away from me. Waiting for me to get my balance back before stepping away slightly.

I smiled at him and kissed him softly "Thank you" I told him, he nods his head as I start to leave.

I don't know how long it takes for me to get home but by the time I do the school bus that usually drops me off if I don't ride with Blade passes me by. Well at least now I don't have to worried about mom being suspicious of how I got home so early. I walked in the apartment and went straight to my room and changed, and lay in bed dreaming of nothing and everything all at once.

Blaze Pov

I drive to the meeting that I had set up for my gang and I. Part of my mind was on Lena and the other part was on driving. Lena went home after we had a little…fun I guess you can call it. By the time I got to the meeting place I had a massive boner as I remembered Lena thrashing and moaning agents me.

"Dude! Really? Why the fuck do you have a massive boner?" Rob asked laughing. Rob wasn't at school today he ditched to go to the skate park like always. I replied with a glare when I remember what Lena told me before school started.

"Shut up." I snarled at him.

"Dude what the fuck is your problem you've been pissed all day" Rob said confused, glaring at me with confusion and anger in his dark blue eyes.

I sigh, "Nothing, now come on." I got off my bike and walk to the place we agreed where the meeting would be.

After a few minutes of silence Rob said "I heard you and LeLe got into your first fight…what happened? Did you two break up?" he sat on one of the chairs in the old abanded house which was our meeting place.

"No," I said, why did he want to know this? It has nothing to do with him. "It was just a fight nothing more." He nodded and pulled out his phone and as I walked by him to my chair I could see he was texting my LeLe. I tried to keep my anger under control but as I sat down I was seeing red. "Rob I need to talk to you alone. NOW" I said angrily, grabbing him by his neck and pulled him outside. I shoved him agents the wall snarling "Stay the fuck away from my girl!" I yelled.

"Wow, dude! What the hell did I do?!" He asked.

I laughed harshly "I know about the damn hickys you gave her last night, I'm not stupid!" I exclaimed my vision red. He looked a bit panicked. Like he should be.

"I-I'm sorry bro it won't happen again" he stuttered, panic in his voice as he tried to get away but he isn't going to get away with it without a scratch. I hold him to the wall and try to figure out what to do to him. It couldn't be bad enough to the point where he had to go to the hospital but it had to be bad enough to teach him to not cross me. I smirked as I thought of the perfect punishment.

"You're going to stand there and take the punishment like a man, got it?" asked my voice edgy. He nodded and yelped as I pounced him in the nose and eye. Then I punched him hard in the gut making him double over groaning.

A few hours later and the meeting was over and I decided to see if Lena wanted to go and do something. Hey its better then lying in bed listening to my dad fuck another girl in the next room like he does every night.

Me: hey babe get ready I'll be there to pick you up in 5 minutes.

LeLe: k meet u at the usual spot

I grabbed my jacket, slipped on my sneakers and ran outside to my bike to pick up Lena. 5 minutes later I was at our usual spot and Lena was running up to the spot. I have to admit the girl knows how to dress. She's in a pair of dark shorts that end right above her thigh, a white tank top and her favorite grey high tops. "Hey, where are we going?" she asked as she put on the helmet and got on the back of the bike wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Going to meet the guys at that old house we found a few miles out, were going to start a bon fire and Eric brought the drinks" I told her with a smirk, and she nodded. I quickly started up my bike and drove off the spot where I was meeting Eric.

Once we were there I let Lena get off before I follow her into the forest were Eric said he'd be having the bon fire. As we heard laughing and cheering I saw the fire light up in a huge blaze "Wow…" Lena whispered looking up at the fire.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Marcuse asked sitting on a log drinking a beer and handed Lena and me one, which Lena quickly chugged and after several more she was drunk off her ass, and was a giggling mess. Just how I like her. I pulled Lena into my lap and rested my hand on the inside of her thighs, causing her to giggle.

"I wish *hiccup* we could stay out here *hiccup* all night!" Lena slurred happily.

I smirk wider and pull her closer to my chest. "Who says we can't?" I whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

"Look who it is! Its little LeLe" John said as he sat down next to Lena and looked at me amused "Let me guess she gets drunk easy to?" he asked amusement clear as day in his voice, causing Lena to giggle like mad.

I glared at him for a minute while holding back a smirk. "Leave her alone, John." He smirks at us clearly knowing I thought it was at least a little bit funny. Lena reached for another beer but John quickly grabbed and took a drink smirking as Lena started whining and pouting

"John that was mine!" she pouted crossing her arms. "I want it back!" John just laugh and dashed away.

"If you want it come and get it!" He shouts. I know this stage of his drunken way. He starts to get really childish before he starts to the point where he's stumbling around like a dumbass. Lena dashed after him and after a few minutes of chasing him for her beer she just got frustrated and tackled him to the ground.

"Go LeLe!" all the boys yelled as Lena tried to take the beer from John.

"Give back the fucking *hiccup* beer!" LeLe yelled down at John, her bright blue-green eyes starting to glaze over like they always do when she gets drunk. John smirks and hands her an empty beer bottle.

"Here, but when you tackled me to the ground most of it spilled out!" He's laughing under his breath and I can tell by the tone of his voice.

Lena glared at John and shoved him and come back to sit on my lap but I pulled her so she's straddling me. She blushed light pink and put her head on my chest and hummed a song happily, hiccupping every few minutes. I smirk and stroke her soft, dark hair as she hums a song that I barely remember, wrapping her small arms around me.

I heard a few gasped and Rob said "Is the girl turning you soft Blade?" his voice playful and teasing, and the others laughed. "Never thought I would see the day a girl turned Blade Johnson soft!" he laughed.

"She doesn't fucking have me turning soft" I slurred as I started to kiss LeLe's neck causing her to moan softly and I pulled her lips to mine for a long kiss.

**A/N: please review and if you have any questions or request's please PM me. **

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**To my best friend Princess Percabeth who helped me with this story and fixed a lot of my spelling **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated I was working on my other storys! **

**Declamer: **

**Me: *Glances at Annabeth, who has a knife* I dont own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters...**

**Annabeth: *Nods and leaves***

**Me: God's shes such a bitch!**

**Annabeth: What was that?!**

**Me: Nothing!**

**_Percy's POV_**

"Grover are you sure she went this way last night?" I asked, glancing at my best friend.

"Yeah." He replied "She came down here with her boyfriend and his gang"

"She'll most likely be drunk" I muttered, thanking of my half-sister. We looked alike but her black hair was died. It was strawberry blonde not black, but her boyfriend convenced her to die it black. Our sea geen eyes are the same. As we broke into the clearing they where in, the heavy stink of alcohol and smoke hit us. They where all passed out, beer bottols littered the ground and there was still a small fire going.

Grover made a bleeting sound and said "Look at this?! Its horrible!"

"Yeah I know Grover" I said as I spotted Lena. She was half naked with only a t-shirt on and underwair. She was laying on top of her boyfriends bare chest. Both asleep. "Come on we need to get her to camp" I said. We shook her until she woke up.

"Five more minutes mom" She muttered sleeply.

"sorry but you dont got five minutes" I said and picked her up and took on of the guys car keys.

"Percy what are you doing?!" Grover excalmed quietly

"Getting to camp" I answered, walking to the guys yellow comaro with black stripes and sitting Lena in the back and buckled her. "Get in" I told grover.

We drove until we got to Lena's house and we snuck in through the window, packed her stuff. Gods it was akword packing her undergamnets! By the time we where already miles from the town she woke up.

_**Lena's POV**_

I woke up to the feel of leather seats and the purr of a car instead of blades bar chest and his quiet snores. "W-Where am I?" I asked sitting up and streatching.

"Morning sleepying Beauty" Came a deep voice I never heard before. I tences as I saw a boy who looked a great deal like me in the driver saet of the car.

"Who are you and why am I hear?" I asked, my hand inching to pocket to grab my phone to call blade.

"Well" the boy in the driver seat said "Im Percy and this is Grover and we have to take you to camp half blood"

I snorted and pulled out my phone as it started ringing and smirked as I saw it was Blade calling "Your in a hell of a lot of trouble now" I told the two boys befor I answered the phone.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Blades angry voice shouted through the phone.

_**Blade's POV**_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I yelled at my Lele through the phone.

"I-I dont now" She said sounding terrified "T-These guys wont let me out of the car"

My blood ran cold at the thought of someone taking my girl "Im coming to get you. where are you at" I asked

"At a gas stashon around 5 miles out um...North i thank" she said

"Give me that damn phone!" I heard someone yell

"DONT YOU LAY A FUCKING HAND ON MY GIRL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and hung up the phone, jumpimg on my bike and started the engine and racing north to get my girl.

_**Grover's pov**_

"Oh Hades! We forgot she was dating a child of Ares!" I bleated, panicking as Percy waled through the gas stashon with Lena's phone in his hands

"Well, we'll have to get him to follow ous to New York" He said buying 3 cans of monster, twislers and gum. "and mabey Annabeth can convence them we're not lieing about the God's"

"I hope your right Percy"

**A/N: hey guys sorry it took so long I had wrighters block :/ If you have an ideas you want me to add to the story please message them to me and I'll do my best! thanks guys! **

**Love, BeautifulCreature135 **


End file.
